


Lazy days

by smilyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reposted from wattpad, yeah that’s the vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn
Summary: It’s a lazy, fluffy day. What do you expect.Personal ratings:Funny 1/10 steamy 1/10 fluffy 10/10
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 78





	Lazy days

Dream woke up to clear skies that let the sun shine through the curtains besides his bed. After scrolling through Twitter for a little too long, he shuffled out of the cozy sheets to heat up some breakfast. He kept his pajamas on, just added slippers and a jacket to keep out the morning cold. Yawns escaped while he microwaved the pancakes from last night, making him spill a bit of the strawberry jam on the counter as he tried to open the jar. The mess was cleaned before the pancakes were done, leaving only a vaguely sticky section that would be properly washed later. Dream topped off his breakfast with a healthy serving of syrup and ate while looking out the window at a bird fluttering in and out of sight. Dishes in the sink, the next thing on the agenda was watching videos while huddled on the couch.

It was past noon when Techno sleepily trudged into the kitchen, pouring himself a large glass of orange juice before acknowledging the other. “‘Morning Dream.”

Dream chuckled to himself as he watched the man, still wrapped in a blanket, rummage mindlessly through the cabinets. “Good morning. I left you a few pancakes in the fridge if you want.” Techno nodded before turning to it. “Late stream last night?”

There was a long and heavy sigh as the fridge door closed, Techno waiting until he had the Nutella from the cupboard to respond. “It took way longer than I thought to finish my list, and people kept talking to me...” Dream cackled while the sentence trailed off, somewhat drowned out by the sound of the microwave starting up. 

“Yeah, by the time you got back to your base you sounded like you were about to kill someone.” He teased, looking back at his phone. 

It took Techno a few moments to catch on, his pancakes half covered by the time he perked his head up in realization. “You’re watching my stream. I told you not to watch my stuff in front of me!”

“You weren’t in front of me a minute ago.” Pouted Dream. Techno gave him a glare made even colder by the bags beneath his eyes. The laughter that had been withheld since Dream first mentioned the stream came out as a strong wheeze, earning an amused eye roll from Techno. 

Quiet quickly followed, though it was a warm, decidedly comfortable quiet as each of them turned their attention away each other. Techno finished preparing his breakfast and ate standing in the kitchen, legs still getting used to being awake. When he finished, he flopped down on the couch, Dream automatically shifting position so Techno’s legs could lay neatly on his lap while his head rested on the pillow by the armrest. They both scrolled endlessly through their phones, the slight rush of chemicals keeping them both from talking and the warmth of each other keeping them both together. 

Having seemingly grown bored of whatever the internet had offered him, Techno put his phone on his chest and yawned, taking the time to glance around the room. The TV was in front of them, the black screen reflecting some of the light from outside. “Is there a football game later?” Techno curiously asked. 

Not looking up from his phone, Dream responded. “Not today, just some college teams I don’t care about. Why? Suddenly interested?”

“No.” Techno went back to his phone. “Just assumed you would be playing games or working by now if there wasn’t something you wanted to watch.”

Last night may have been a lot of streaming for Techno, but it was also a lot of work for Dream, who had been editing since lunch. Even thinking back to it made him almost groan in agony from looking through clip after clip. “Just wanted to take a mental break today.” 

The stress must have been evident on his face, because the blanket still wrapped around Techno was now held open, inviting him into an embrace. Dream smiled warmly before gently lowering himself into the oasis, cuddling up to Techno’s soft torso with their legs still intertwined as arms fell around him and brought him into a hug. They stayed there, snug and cozy, while the minutes ticked by. The air conditioner also clicked on, making the experience just a little bit better. When Dream pulled away to stretch his recently stiff back, he felt a craving for snacks come along, a feeling he didn’t resist. Techno seemed confused at first, but gladly accepted the excuse to fill his insatiable appetite. The two returned to a different cuddling position, the new one better suited to eating, and wordlessly decided to turn on Netflix. For hours they binged a dumb sitcom, laughing at, rather than with, the characters most of the time. Neither of them would claim it was good, and chances were it’d get lost in their watch history within a few days, but it was fun in the moment. 

The day continued like that, nothing complicated, nothing hard, just food, cuddles, and laughter. Dream liked to be productive and get work done, but these lazy days with Techno, these days where nothing seemed to matter, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. 


End file.
